1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device constituting a printed circuit board and a method for fabricating the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printed circuit board (PCB) generally refers to a plate in which interconnection lines are pre-patterned on a board made of an insulating material. Devices are formed on a printed circuit board and are only connected to interconnection lines of the printed circuit board in the manufacture of a product. Printed circuit boards are currently used in various fields due to their convenience of use.
Products presently used in various fields are required to be not only reduced in size but also have diverse functions. To comply with these requirements, semiconductor devices included in products are also required to be light in weight and small in thickness and size. Under these circumstances, techniques have been developed for the stacking of semiconductor dies within semiconductor packages and have great utility in many applications.
In line with recent trends towards miniaturization of semiconductor packages, efforts have also been made to develop lightweight, thin and small-sized printed circuit boards on which semiconductor packages are mounted. The relative proportion of a printed circuit board in a product increases with decreasing size of semiconductor packages. In view of this situation, techniques have been developed for mounting semiconductor dies within printed circuit boards to achieve further reduction in the overall size of semiconductor devices. Bond pads of semiconductor dies must be electrically connected to interconnection patterns of a printed circuit board in order to mount the semiconductor dies within the printed circuit board. Therefore, after semiconductor dies are surrounded by insulating members, it is necessary to form via holes in order to expose bond pads of the semiconductor dies. An impact is applied to semiconductor dies during formation of via holes, thus posing a danger of damage to the semiconductor dies. Further, bond pads of semiconductor dies are not precisely aligned with interconnection patterns of a printed circuit board, resulting in frequent electrical failures.